


ViolentNightShipping #1

by Emerald_sensei



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Blood, Bruises, Explicit Language, F/M, Impregnation, Knives, Maledom/Femsub, Mind Break, Rape/Non-con Elements, Samples, Sneak Peeks, Teasers, branding/scarring, pregnancy mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:18:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_sensei/pseuds/Emerald_sensei
Summary: Luna (Moon/female player, age 20), goes to Po Town to confront the boss of Team Skull.





	ViolentNightShipping #1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THESE NOTES BEFORE READING THIS WORK:
> 
> These are just teasers/samples of my current NSFW Guzma x Moon fanfiction WIP. They are in chronological order, but most of them are out of context because I wanted to only share the parts I liked the best without including whole sex scenes. So this is just to give you a taste of what the story is like. I plan to eventually turn the whole story into a hentai manga, but that's nowhere in the near future. Also, I marked it as Mature instead of Explicit, because it's very mild compared to the actual story (I took out all the real sex scenes and dead-giveaways of sex acts to make it even more of a teaser, but you can still easily tell what's being implied).

“You really think a battle’s all it’s gonna take?” he snarled. “I’m sick of you getting in our way and fuckin’ our shit up. Beating you in a battle ain’t gonna cut it. This time we play by  _my_ rules.”

…

“The fuck you starin’ at?” he demanded, pointing the large pocket knife at her throat. “I can easily kill you, ya know.”

“P-please don’t,” Luna pleaded fearfully.

“I won’t,” he replied, lowering the knife. “If you behave.”

Luna finally broke down sobbing. “I’ll do whatever you want. Just please let me and my pokémon go in one piece!”

“Can’t make any promises, Princess,” he leaned in close to her ear, nuzzling her neck. She could feel his evil smirk against her skin. “I’ve been wanting to fuck you up for a long time,” he murmured, followed by a snicker. He inhaled deeply through his nose, then sighed through his mouth. His breath was hot on Luna’s neck and it smelled like cigarette smoke. “Yer fear smells good,” he taunted. He gave her a sloppy lick on her tear-soaked cheek, provoking another fearful whimper from her when she felt his tongue piercing. He took a lock of her long, black hair and twisted it around his index finger, causing her to shiver. “I dunno if I can hold back.” He sucked in a breath through his teeth as he gently dragged the dull side of the knife down her cheek and bit his lip. “I’ll _try_  not to kill you.”

…

“Relax, Princess,” he said with his face close to hers, squeezing her wrists. “It’ll hurt more if ya don’t just accept it.” Then he added, “But I do like it when ya struggle.”

“Wh-what are you going to do to me?” Luna asked, wide-eyed.

“Hmm, what  _am_  I gonna do to you?” he teased with a wicked grin as he touched the side of the knife to the bottom of her chin to make her look up at his face.

…

“That’s a good girl,” he praised in a mocking tone. When she started sobbing again, he touched the side of the knife to her lips. “Shhh… No more crying, okay, Princess?” he said with an evil chuckle. “You think this is bad? I’m just getting started.”

…

“Whad’ya think?” he asked, as if her opinion mattered. “Should I carve my name here?”

“No!” Luna gasped. “Please don’t!”

“Oh, so you’d rather have it somewhere more obvious, like yer forehead?” He impatiently stroked the dull side of the knife with his thumb.

Luna whimpered and shook her head.

“That’s what I thought,” he said. “I’m gonna scar ya for life—literally—so ya won’t be able to forget me.”

…

“There. Now yer my property,” he said with a satisfied smirk.

“I… I hate you!” she tried to say through choking sobs. She closed her eyes and wiped away her tears, even though more kept coming, just so she wouldn’t have to look at him. She could feel the blood welling up in the cuts on her stomach.

“You hate me, huh?” he laughed. “That’ll probably change when I’m done with ya.”

“Wh-why are you doing this to me?” she asked desperately.

“It’s payback,” he said, tossing the bloody pocket knife aside and slowly rubbing his hands up and down her torso, causing her to stiffen. “Ya keep fuckin’ our shit up, so now, as the boss, I’m gonna fuck  _you_  up. Like I said, I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time.”

…

“Oh, god…” she whispered in disbelief, struggling to sit up and push him away.

“Chill out, girlie,” he said as he pushed her down onto her back again.

“Oh, god!” Luna repeated, whimpering as more tears spilled from her eyes.

“That’s what you’ll say when you start to like it,” he teased.

…

“No!” Luna screamed in pain. “Guzma…!”

“Screamin’ my name already?” he jeered. “I ain’t even moving yet.”

…

“Startin’ to like it, huh?” he grinned. “Yer voice is turning me on, ya know?”

“Y-you’re… wrong…!” Luna struggled to get the words out. “I hate it!”

“Still?” he scoffed with an evil smirk. “Then let’s see what this ‘button’ does.”

…

“No!” she cried, suddenly alert. “Please don’t!”

“Too bad. I’m gonna knock you up,” he said with a wicked grin.

“No—!” she screamed.

…

“I hate you,” Luna sniffled, covering her face with her hands.

“Yeah, yeah,” he rolled his eyes. His fluid mixed with her blood slowly dripped out of her and onto the carpeted floor. “I’ll make you love me,” he assured her. “You won’t be able to get enough of this.”

“Please stop…” she wept. “No more… You’ll break me!”

“Damn right, I will!” he grinned deviously.

…

“What was that?” he asked with laughter in his voice. “Did I hear a moan?” He held both of her wrists back with one hand and held her face with the other, putting his fingers in her mouth to prevent her from clamping it shut. “C’mon, just let yer voice out.”

…

“Lookit’chu, yer such a slut,” he commented. “Who would’a guessed this tough, goody-li’l-two-shoes trainer would become a slave to the boss of Team Skull?”

…

“You belong to me from now on,” he said, touching her lower belly where he had cut her.

…

“Glad to see you’re awake, cousin!” She recognized Professor Kukui’s voice. When she could finally see clearly, she saw that Hau and Lillie were there, too.

“Oh, thank goodness you’re alright!” Lillie exclaimed.

“What happened?” Luna asked in confusion. She couldn’t remember how she ended up on a cot in the Professor’s house. “How did I get here?”

“Officer Nanu found you passed out in the station outside of Po Town,” Kukui explained. “He said you probably had a bad run-in with Team Skull, so that’s why you’re all banged up and wearing their uniform, I guess.”

Luna looked down and saw that she was indeed wearing the girls’ Team Skull tank top and shorts. She also noticed multiple bruises that she didn’t have before. The tank top felt slightly itchy and was stuck to her stomach, so she tried to adjust it and winced as she felt a stinging pain on her skin when she pulled it away from her belly. The memories of how she got the injury came flooding back to her mind. She felt a jolt in her stomach when she remembered how Guzma had used her.

“You okay?” Hau asked, his face showing concern.

“Oh, uh, yeah, I’m fine,” Luna replied quickly. “Um, I’m going to the bathroom.”

…

As she was fixing her hair, she noticed worse bruises on her neck and collarbones. She touched one gently and her heart started to pound as she remembered how she got the hickies. She hesitantly lifted up her shirt, and sure enough, there were bruises and hickies on her chest, too. She gently touched the healing wound on her lower abdomen.  _Now yer my property._  His voice echoed in her head.

“Guzma…” she whispered to herself.

…

“You again?” Guzma asked with a crooked grin. He didn’t look very surprised.

“Y-yes,” Luna replied quietly, looking down at her wet sneakers.

“Well, get in here,” he urged, stepping aside to let her in and shutting the door behind her. “You’ll get sick if you keep wearing those wet clothes. C’mon, strip.”

She quickly obeyed, pulling her black tank top over her head. She couldn’t help but smile shyly. Her heart was pounding and the butterfree in her stomach fluttered with anticipation.

She slid off her black sneakers, but left on her over-the-knee socks. He practically lunged at her and began tugging at the waist of her red plaid skirt. “Hurry up and strip,” he ordered, backing her against the wall.

“S-sorry,” she apologized quickly and unzipped the side of her skirt, letting it drop to the floor.

“Take these off too, dumbass,” he said, unhooking her bra and sliding it off her shoulders, then pulling down her panties. She stepped out of them and pushed her damp clothes aside with her foot. She stared up at him for a moment with her back against the wall, unsure of what she should do next.

“Turn around,” he commanded.

She turned to face the wall and put her hands against it with her feet shoulder-width apart.

“I didn’t even have to tell ya to brace yerself,” he praised. “You know exactly what to do, don’tcha?”

…

“Pretty slick already, aren’t ya? Can’t believe it only took one time to get you addicted to me,” he chuckled close to her ear.

…

She eagerly got down on her knees.

“Heh… You really are my obedient little slut now,” he commented with a grin, touching the side of her face gently and lifting her chin to make her look up at him.

“And only yours,” she mumbled with a thick string of drool connecting him and her mouth, and pressed her cheek into his hand.

“That’s right.” He smiled down at her and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

…

“You doing okay, Champ? You seem a little spacey,” Professor Kukui asked her one day. “You’ve been going off to Po Town by yourself a lot these days… Is there something going on between you and Team Skull? They’re not blackmailing you or anything, are they?”

“Oh… yeah, I’m fine,” Luna replied. “I just like to hang out there sometimes. They’re actually pretty cool,” she admitted.

“Well,  just… be careful,” he said with concern, knowing there wasn’t much he could do to stop her. “I’d hate for you to get mixed up with the wrong kind of people and have something happen…”

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“Well…” he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “I just don’t want you to get hurt. Or like… have your reputation ruined. I mean, if other people knew that Alola’s top trainer was associating with Team Skull…”

Luna laughed nervously. “Oh, I don’t really care about my reputation anymore,” she said. “And I’ve decided to give up on becoming the Champion.”

“What?!” Kukui asked, shocked. “Why?”

“Well, I’ve got better things to worry about now…” she smiled down at her lap and touched her lower abdomen gently.

“Like what?” Kukui asked. “What do you mean?”

“Well, for one…” Luna took a deep breath and smiled at him. “I’m pregnant.”

He stared in disbelief for a few moments, processing this new information. Then everything suddenly made sense. “Did Guzma do this to you?!” he demanded.

She nodded with a guilty smile.

He sat silently for a moment, staring at her. Then he asked angrily, “You  _let_ him?” Without waiting for a response, he stood up and walked away, only once looking back at her over his shoulder.

 _What a waste…_  he thought mournfully.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work! Please feel free to leave feedback on it for me to see!!


End file.
